Closing Time
by James Stryker
Summary: Lucas visits his girlfriend Riley at Topanga's while she's closing up.


**Closing Time**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy Rucas one-shot for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Okay, so I've gotten a review on one of my Rucas one-shots, I believe it was** _ **Girl Meets Honeymoon Night**_ **, where a reader named Smutloverspizza asked if I could make the Rucas smut less innocent. A lot of you have known that my Rucas stories are innocent compared to Lucaya. Well, I am going to try something different. Instead of Rucas being innocent, how about Rucas being naughty? And what would be the perfect place for them to be naughty at? I know, at Topanga's! In this story, Riley is closing up the bakery when an unexpected customer drops by, and it's her boyfriend Lucas. In this story, I am going to age Riley and Lucas up. Riley is 19 and Lucas is 20 and they're in college. This story is rated M for sexual content and will be descriptive and it will contain some different sexual acts. This story will contain a whole lot of smut between Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar, if you don't like reading smut between your two favorite characters, then don't read it. If you're expecting to read a story about less innocent Rucas, then more freedom to you because I think you're going to need some holy water after you read this story. So here it is, my newest Rucas one-shot for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Closing Time**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was just another busy Friday night at Topanga's, Riley was the last person in the Greenwich Village establishment doing some cleaning before heading up to the apartment to get ready for bed. Originally, she was supposed to be going out with Lucas on a date to the movies and dinner, but instead she decided to help out her mother, Maya and Maya's mother out. Riley was busy cleaning tables, bending over to clean the tables, stretching to reach across to rub the surface of the table clean. Unknown to Riley that somebody was watching her cleaning as that person enters the café and continued to watch her clean the table while getting an excellent view of her luscious round ass. The mystery man slowly walked up to Riley, moving in closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer towards her as Riley lets out a cute little yelp.

"Guess who?" The man asked.

"Lucas, I know that it's you." Riley said.

"How did you know that it was me?" Lucas asked.

"Because I can recognize that sexy voice of yours and I can smell your Nautica cologne." Riley said as Lucas released her. The pretty brunette turned around to face her handsome boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Lucas, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Zay and Farkle playing video games at your house." Riley said.

"You think that's all we do when were around?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow at Riley.

"Well, yeah." Riley giggled.

"Just so you know, that is not all we do when we're around. We go to Chili's with Farkle's dad for baby back ribs and we watch the basketball game at Farkle's. By the way, I have a surprise for you." Lucas said.

"Ooh, I love surprises." Riley smiled at her handsome Texan boyfriend, watching him pull something out from his denim jacket. Riley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise from what she saw in his hand. "Lucas, is that?"

"Yeah. Two tickets to the Knicks/Mavericks game at Madison Square Garden for tomorrow night." Lucas said as Riley jumped up in joy and kissed Lucas as he handed her the tickets. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it. The Knicks are going to kick your butts." Riley said.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Lucas said as Riley chuckled a bit.

"Want to bet on that?" Riley asked.

"Sure. Let's make a bet. If the Mavericks win, then you have to give me a little cheerleading cheer about me being the greatest boyfriend ever while you're in your cheerleader outfit." Lucas said.

"And if I win, then you'll have to buy me dinner and dessert. Oh, and you'll also have to give me a _Magic Mike_ -style dance to Ginuwine's _Pony_." Riley smirked at the thought of Lucas acting like Channing Tatum.

"Uh, shouldn't you be the one that's should be sitting on my saddle, playing touch and go?" Lucas asked as Riley raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you want me to act like Jenna Dewan-Tatum from that episode of _Lip Synch Battle_?" Riley asked.

"Well, yeah." Lucas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Riley's waist while she wraps her arms around his neck.

"So, are you going to accept the bet?" Riley asked.

"Deal. If I win, you give me a cheerleader cheer. And if you win, then I'll buy you dinner and dessert and I'll give you a _Magic Mike_ dance." Lucas said.

Riley gave Lucas a seductive grin as she grabs him by his blue shirt, pulling him closer and felt his lips crash on top of hers. Lucas gently cups her cheek and moved his hands down the sides of her body.

"Lucas…" Riley said, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, princess?" Lucas asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this here? I mean, we can go back to your place and…oh, god…" Riley shuddered as Lucas kissed her special spot on her neck, teasing her soft, sensitive flesh with his wet tongue to drive the pretty brunette insane. "Who the hell am I kidding? Why should…AHHH, Lucas!"

Riley yelped as Lucas grabbed her butt, lifting her up as he carried her over to the counter, sitting her down gently.

"You know, I always thought about us trying some new things to spice up our sex life." Lucas said, tugging at Riley's denim jacket.

"I thought about it too and the idea of you and me doing it in the bakery without anybody watching us or walking in on us. I also thought about surprising you in sexy lingerie or have you tie me up to the bed." Riley said as Lucas smiled at her before crashing his lips on top of hers once more, kissing her deeply and passionately as Lucas removes Riley denim jacket and threw it across the room, leaving her in her cute yellow floral Free People dress while Riley removes his denim jacket as well, letting it drop to the floor. The pretty brunette wrapped her legs around Lucas' torso, keeping her lips on his, feeling his teeth tugging on her bottom lip roughly, but not too rough so he won't hurt her. Riley moaned softly in response as she untangled her legs.

Lucas slowly moved his hand down to Riley's legs, sliding his hand up her thigh, caressing it a bit before his hand reaches her core. Riley spreads her legs wider as he began to rub Riley's clit through the fabric of her white cotton panties, pushing them to the side, rubbing her soft pink folds with his fingertips, using his free hand to pinch her nipple through the fabric of her dress while listening to her cute moans.

"You're so fucking sexy, Riles. So sexy and so wet." Lucas whispered huskily into Riley's ear before sucking on her earlobe as her whole body shivered.

"Fuck…" Riley groaned. Her legs started trembling as he spreads her wet folds open and pushed two fingers inside her, pumping slowly, making her arch her back and grip the edge of the counter as he toyed her sensitive love button with his thumb, rubbing it in a circular motion. Lucas pressed hard against her walls as her breath hitched while she bucks her hips into his hand. Leaning into his face, Riley attached her moist lips onto his, feeling his tongue slipping inside her mouth and circling around her tongue. Lucas adds a third finger inside her tight wet hole, pumping harder and faster, she was getting wetter and wetter from his actions as her cum surrounds his fingers.

"That's it, baby. I want you to cum for me. Cum all over my fingers. Do it, Riley. Do it." Lucas said in a seductive tone.

Hearing her boyfriend talk like that in a very erotic way drove Riley wild. She wanted to cum for him. The pretty brunette cried out Lucas' name, squirting all over his fingers as her climax hits her. Lucas smirked at Riley, slowly easing his fingers out of her dripping wet vagina and brought them up to his mouth, licking her sweet nectar off right in front of her. Riley was getting immensely turned on from the hot sight of Lucas sucking on his fingers to taste her. Riley tries to catch her breath and looked at him for a moment.

Lucas watched as Riley climbed off of the counter and held his hand, leading him over to the chair right by the books. Lucas sits down on the chair while Riley kneeled down, unbuckling his belt and unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, his 9-inch cock sprung out right in front of her, wrapping her hand around it before pumping it. Lucas moaned, watching Riley's hand moving up and down on his thick cock nice and slow while she gives the tip of his cock a kiss, making him shudder a bit.

"You like that, Lucas? You like it when I play with your "Texas-sized" cock? Mmm, I want to take it in my mouth and suck on it. I want to feel your warm cum shooting inside my mouth when you cum." Riley said, using her dirty talking on Lucas before taking his cock in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck…" Lucas moaned as Riley wrapped her lips around his thick cock, bobbing her head up and down while she looks into his eyes. Lucas starts playing with Riley's brown hair, moaning her name as she bobs her head faster while moving her hand down to rub her clit. Riley then teases Lucas' cock with her talented tongue while he slowly face fucked her. Riley moaned as she stopped bobbing her head, letting Lucas take control while she plays with her pussy. With a few minutes of fucking her mouth, Lucas' cock began to twitch in her mouth, feeling his orgasm coming.

"Riley…OHHHH!" Lucas threw his head back and released a loud moan, shooting his warm cum inside her mouth. Lucas closed his eyes tightly, moaning, his whole body shook from his intense orgasm. The handsome Texan slid his cock out of her mouth while she swallowed his load. Riley got up and pulled her panties down to the floor, grabbing his thick cock and lowered herself down on his cock as she began to ride him nice and slow.

"Oh, man. That is so sexy. I wish that I had my cowboy hat with me for you to wear it or maybe a tiara for you to wear so you can ride your horse." Lucas said.

"I would rather ride my pony." Riley grinned as she rode Lucas' thick cock nice and slow.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Lucas growled, gripping Riley's hips gently.

Riley moaned as she picked up the pace, riding Lucas harder and faster while he thrusts into her harder and deeper as she felt his balls slapping against her flesh. Riley gripped the chair tightly as she rode her cowboy, moaning out his name, wrapping her arms around his back and digging his nails into his back. Lucas grunts as he pounded his princess' wet hole, hitting her g-spot. As the pressure builds up inside her quickly. Her inner walls clench tightly around his cock and her cum surrounds him until she feels Lucas twitching inside her. Riley screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and arched her back as her body shook.

"Cum inside me, Lucas. Cum inside me right now." Riley moaned.

Lucas gives Riley one last thrust until he releases a loud moan and shot his cum deep inside her womb.

"Oh, my God… Lucas." Riley breathed out as she eased herself off of Lucas. The duo straightened themselves out, with Riley glancing at Lucas, her eyes moving up and down, noticing that he was still hard.

"Hey, after I close up how about we take it back to my place?" Lucas asked as Riley grinned at him.

"I like the sound of that." Riley said as Lucas leads the way. After locking up the bakery, Riley and Lucas walk up the stairs and entered Lucas' car. Unknown to the duo that someone else was watching their sexual escapade in the bakery. A certain girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes that was watching them.

 **And that was** _ **Closing Time**_ **. I hope that you all had your holy water with you. There will be a sequel too this that will be much more sexier than this one. And you all know that the sequel will be a Rucaya one. Next time, it will be either** _ **Who's Better?: Rucas or Rilaya**_ **. It's about Lucas and Maya challenging each other to see who's better in bed with Riley. A Joshaya story where it takes place during** _ **Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2**_ **where after Josh and Maya held hands, Maya and Josh head upstairs to Maya's room.** _ **Emily's First Time**_ **for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **,** _ **Degrassi After Dark: Surprising Frankie**_ **, a Frankie/Jonah/Zoe threesome or** _ **Maya's Fantasy**_ **, it's about Maya having some hot solo action with herself. Which one of these stories do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story and add this to your favorites (no rude comments, please be nice and no flames.). I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
